Weapons
All the weapons from SAS Zombie Assualt 3. NOTE: Gun stats in-game are NOT accurate. (ALL FIGURES ARE FOUND ON THE Mercenary's Weapons Guide) All guns are divided up into 6 classes. Pistols, SMGs, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Machine Guns, and Special Weapons (consists of explosives and other odd balls) NOTE: It is very worth your while to be informed, that many of the premium guns do not stand a chance in nightmare mode, which you will be playing after rank 40. ''Index ''ToF = Type of Fire Upgraded Damage = Damage after the 'appropriate premium skill' is bought. Pierce = How many Zombies you can hit with 1 bullet Range = What 'Zombies' it should be used on. e.g. Basic Zombies ('Swarmer , Sprinter , Choker' ) Temporary note: Once a zombie has been tagged, you don't need to tag it again. Pistols (Levels 1-44) Pistols are mobile sidearms which allow you to move fast, while providing at least some decent firepower and protection. Most pistols are semi-automatic, meaning a lot of clicking. They also come in varying powers usefulness. All pistols have unlimited ammo. 'Glock 17 (Starter)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 70 Upgraded Damage: 87 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: Free (You start with it) Range: Basic Zombies, Worms Summary: One of the best starting guns you can get! And also the only starting gun you can get. Decent for the weak starting zombies, but you'll want something better soon. 'Raging Bull .44 Magnum (Level 7)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 202 Upgraded Damage: 252 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $250 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: A great gun to replace that Glock 17. Purchase price is cheap, and like all pistols, ammo is free. With high damage and a good pierce, you will be chewing up those zombies much easier than before. Mamushkas and Devastators may be a bit of a challenge with this though. 'Ruger P97 (Level 9)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 140 Upgraded Damage: 175 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $500 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms Summary: Hardly better than the Raging Bull, but more of an improvement on the Glock 17. While it has no pierce and less damage than its predecessor, the Raging Bull, it has twice as many shots in a clip. Less time reloading means more time being trigger happy on those zombies. 'Desert Eagle (Level 15)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 180 Upgraded Damage: 225 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $3000 Range: Basic Zombies, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: A brilliant pistol, and the only one you'll be getting for a while. A magazine size balanced between the Ruger and Raging Bull, as well as decent pierce and power. This is a great weapon for the ranks to come, and seeing as next rank unlocks the fast reload pistols perk, it's time to say hello to your new best friend in the war against the undead. 'Nitro Express .600 (Level 33)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Pistol Damage: 900 Upgraded Damage: 1185 Pierce: 6 Zombies Cost: $100,000 Range: Anything and everything Summary: Despite the initial price, this gun will keep you alive and rack up that cash. Though mobility is slightly lower than other pistols, you won't need to move when the zombies have their heads blown off. The small clip size of 6 is a slight downfall, but hi-cap mags will solve this for you, as well as the power of each shot. With monster damage and pierce, this gun can shred every kind of zombie and destroy crowds. 6 shot, semi-automatic death. 'MAC-10 (Level 44)' ToF: Automatic Pistol Damage: 250 Upgraded Damage: 313 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $250,000 Range: Anything and everything Summary: This is the pistol you want, the full package; accuracy, fire rate, damage, pierce, mobility and FREE AMMO. With a fire rate of over 16 rounds per second and a clip of 100, it outranks the G20 by miles, even the Beowulf and ARX160! The rate of fire, damage and pierce makes this weapon chew through crowds in seconds. The damage output is higher than even the M240 MAG! Worth every dollar it costs and a terrific sidearm. SMGs (Levels 2-45) Submachine guns focus more on high fire rate with relatively low damage. They have good mobility and are quite useful for getting out of a tight situation. SMGs have very cheap ammo, at 250 rounds for $25 'Skorpion (Level 2)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 70 Upgraded Damage: 87 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $50 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: Basically a full auto G17. Has a high fire rate, but is quite inaccurate, but great for close targets. Useful if your hand is getting tired from clicking. You will need to buy ammo for this gun though, so don't waste too much. 'MP5 (Level 4)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:90 Upgraded Damage: 112 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $120 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: An average weapon. With lower fire rate than the Skorpion but higher damage, it does more damage per shot and is more economic. Also has increased accuracy, so you can get those shots to hit what you aim at. 'Vector (Level 14)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 110 Upgraded Damage: 138 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $1,500 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: A good mid level gun. Quite similar to the MP5, but with a slight improvement in fire rate and much better damage. Useful for most zombies and can be bought at a cheap price. Well worth it for the rank. 'MP7 (Level 25)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 105 Upgraded Damage: 131 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $30,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Shadows Summary: This gun is great in all aspects except for damage output. If you find you can still use your Vector right now, this might be worth a look at. With almost the damage of a Vector and the fire rate of the Skorpion, it is quite good. This is the first SMG with pierce, and it excels in that. Hitting 3 zombies each shot, crowd control is the primary feature of this gun. However, with a cost of $30,000, the choice is yours on whether you want to fork out the cash for the MP7. 'AUG PARA (Level 29)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage:140 Upgraded Damage: 175 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $75,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas and possibly Devs Summary: This is a great and balanced SMG for the higher levels. With high damage and fire rate, as well as average pierce, this is a weapon suitable for all zombies, though devastators may take a while. The AUG Para has great mobility, accuracy and cheap ammo too, so this is a great gun to use as your primary. 'ZCS Seizure (Level 45)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 300 Upgraded Damage: 375 Pierce: 3 Cost: $800,000 Range: Anything and everything. Summary: This gun brings to the table menacing damage, a large clip, accuracy and a shockingly high rate of fire; 30 rounds per second! It is a super upgraded MAC-10 that betters most Machine Guns, and totally obliterates the premium SMG, the PP-19 Bizon. Despite the large initial cost, the ammo is cheap and the performance makes it totally worth it. This gun surpasses even the M41-A Grendel! Assault Rifles (Levels 8-35) Assault rifles are the primary range of guns. Good firepower, mobility and reload times. These weapons will be suitable for most of your slaughtering needs. Ammo is still quite cheap for ARs, at 200 rounds for $100. 'AK-47 (Level 8)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 230 Upgraded Damage: 288 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $400 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: A great weapon for the level you unlock it at. In the early ranks, this gun packs quite a large punch, killing swarm zombies in one hit. But with a slow fire rate, no pierce and quite a large spread, it won't keep you going for too long into the game. 'M16A4 (Level 13)' ToF: 3-Round Burst Assault Rifle Damage: 210 Upgraded Damage: 263 Pierce: 1 Zombie Cost: $900 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: This gun is quite a different class of gun to the other assualt rifles, due to it's three round burst mechanism. It has great accuracy, a large clip and good damage, if not less than the AK-47. The burst shoots 3 shots very fast, but then stops, requiring you to click again to fire. Gun is better for people who are conservative on ammo, rather than spraying. 'FN FAL (Level 17)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 340 Upgraded Damage: 425 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $5000 Range: Anything and Everthing Summary: This gun is brilliant for it's rank, and many more ranks afterwards. Super high damage will kill most swarm zombies in one shot, and take down tougher zombies quickly. Additionally, with pierce, you'll be able to control crowds much better too. The only downside is that the FAL is semi-automatic, meaning you will be clicking a lot. Regardless, this gun is highly recommended and should be your primary for a while to come. 'SCAR-H (Level 23)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 240 Upgraded Damage: 300 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $25,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas. Can be used for devs. Summary: An upgraded AK-47, with higher damage, pierce, fire rate and accuracy. This is a great full auto gun which can take care of most zombies nice and quickly. Good for those who don't like clicking with the FAL, but if you are fine with semi-auto, the FAL definitely beats this gun. 'REC7 (Level 26)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 290 Upgraded Damage: 362 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $40,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: Quite similar to the SCAR, but with higher damage and a slight increase in fire rate. If you like your full auto weapons, then this will be good for you, but if you are fine with the FAL, you'd be better off sticking with that. The price for this gun is quite high for the average performance it delivers. If you'd rather not spend the cash, the SCAR can easily substitute for this gun. 'ARX160 (Level 35)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $250,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This is the best non-premium assault rifle you can get your hands on. It has high damage, a super fire rate, decent clip size and great pierce; the complete package. It outranks every other AR before this. Performance wise, identical to the RPD machine gun, but with 6 times cheaper ammo. Definitely worth every dollar of the price. Shotguns (Levels 5-31) Shotguns are high powered weapons. Multiple pellets are shot at a time, spreading outwards from the barrel, dealing the most damage at point blank, and decreasing as distance increases. All shotguns have a large pierce too, making crowd control a breeze. Ammo is slightly expensive at $75 for 25 rounds, but you won't go burning through your money as usage is quite slow. 'Stoeger side-by-side (Level 5)' ToF: Double Barreled Shotgun Damage: 1120 Upgraded Damage: 1400 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $200 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: A great gun for it's rank, as well as for the ranks to come. This 2 shot shotgun is semi-automatic, and has a very short reload. Great for clearing out small bunches of zombies, as well as quite conservative on ammo. Despite the tiny clip, this gun performs very well. 'Winchester 9410 (Level 11)' ToF: Lever Action Shotgun Damage: 1040 Upgraded Damage: 1300 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $600 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: This shotgun doesn't compare well to the Stoeger. Apart from having a clip of 8, there are short delays between each shot, and the reload is much longer. Additionally, it has less damage. Fine if you feel like having more ammo in a clip, but this is really not necessary. 'SPAS-12 (Level 19)' ToF: Pump Action Shotgun Damage: 1600 Upgraded Damage: 2000 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $8,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: A superb fire arm. The SPAS has super high damage that can tear through zombies. Great for taking out hordes. However, there are long delays between each shot, and reload is also quite slow. But despite that, this is a great weapon and definitely worth your time. 'M1014 (Level 31)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Shotgun Damage:1040 Upgraded Damage: 1550 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: This gun is basically a semi-automatic Winchester. It is the top tier non-premium shotgun, and excels in crowd control and taking out tougher zombies. The M1014 can be adapted to many styles of play, whether it be lining up enemies and slowly taking them out, or quickly emptying the clip in every direction. However, it isn't recommended for devastators, as you are required to get close to get the maximum damage and are thus affected by it's ranged attack. Regardless, this is a great weapon. Machine Guns (Levels 22-41) The heavy, hard hitting counterparts of the SMGs. Each gun packs a punch, but costs a lot for ammo. ($750 for 250 rounds) thats $3 per round. 'Bren (Level 22)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 320 Upgraded Damage: 400 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: $15,000 Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: This is more like a Assault rifle with slower reload and lower mobility. Kind-of not worth it, and ammo is very expensive so if you do buy it, then use it only on Mamushka's and Devs. Reloading is like commiting suicide as it takes ages even with faster reload LMG. Despite this, this gun holds a lot of ammo BUT the clips of the Bren is lower than other MGs. Still nice but you need to use it in case you are in danger. Note: In real-life, the Bren is an Assault Rifle 'RPD (Level 28)' ToF: Full Auto LMG Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: $50,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: The first good MG you can buy. Really good RoF and has decent damage. It's worth its price but isn't a very cheap weapon so use the ammo wisely, but is DEFINITELY worth getting. This gun may have one less pierce than it's predecessor, but the fire rate makes this downside un-noticeable. Will last you until around M249 or MG4. 'M249 SAW (Level 32)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 300 Upgraded Damage: 375 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: A controversial gun. Not that great compared to the RPD with it's slow firerate. Good on ammo though with it's 400-round Mag. Good gun if you want to save your bullets and are too lazy to lift your finger. Your choice if you buy it or not. 'MG4 (Level 36)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 280 Upgraded Damage: 350 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: $150,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This gun is a downgraded version of the M240. It has high mobility for a MG, massive pierce, but half the clip. Buying this weapon is now a matter of whether you want to cough up the cash or not, seeing as the real deal of the M240 is only 2 ranks away and the damage output can be achieved with an ARX or RPD. 'M240 MAG (Level 38)' ToF: Full-Auto LMG Damage: 350 Upgraded Damage: 400 Pierce: 5 Zombies Cost: $250,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: A pretty decent gun in the game, but not with much more merit than previous light machine guns. It has the ok mobility and good accuracy. Almost identical to the RPD stat wise, just with a trade of clip size for better fire rate and some extra damage. 'M134 Minigun (Level 41)' ToF: Short Spool-up, then Full-Auto Damage: 350 Upgraded Damage: 438 Pierce: 1 zombie Cost: $1,500,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This weapon blows away the M2 Browning, with it's massive clip of 2000, and fire rate of 35 shots per second (that's around 24500000 damage per clip without pierce). It can chew through crowds in seconds, as well as chew a massive hole in your cash. However, this weapon has terrible mobility, and requires a 3 second spool up before firing. The upkeep maybe expensive, but performance is excellent, though the initial cost is quite large and you might consider saving up for the MAC-10, MKII or Seizure. Note: The clip does not double with hi-cap mags, leaving it with a 2000 shot clip. Second Note: It does more damage than the Browning after 8.7 seconds (not including pierce) Specials (Level 40-43) Only 1 Non-Premium Special and you unlock at rank 40... But when you get to elite ranks, you get another special Gun.... 'MGL-140 (Level 40)' ToF: Semi-Auto Multiple Grenade Launcher Damage: 2800 Upgraded Damage: 3500 Pierce: Splash damage Price: $400,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This is the best kill-stealing weapon in the game. It may also beat most other premiums as well because it is a grenade launcher! With it's 12-round clip (it is 12 as you buy it after double mags) you can kill everything. Even though the stats look a little discouraging, the price is still worth it!!!! The price of the gun is quite hefty and the ammo is expensive but it is worth it if you can use it well (and you don't get lag). Note: This gun has the most expensive ammo so far, at about $17 per grenade 'MARK II (Level 43)' ToF: Semi-Auto Sniper Rifle Damage: 4000 Upgraded Damage: 5000 Pierce: 7 Zombies Price: $350,000 Range: Anything and Everything Summary: Nearly best gun in the game. Having extreme accuracy, damage, and range. A good clip size of 80 too (unlocked after high cap mags). This gun is extremely beast and kills nearly everything in one shot. No zombie can ever stand in its sight, making it one of the best guns in the WHOLE game. Ammo price is affordable too $5 per bullet. Premiums (Levels 1-49) Premiums are weapons which are buyable with Mochicoins and are made to be the Best of the Best in their different clases. 'Beretta 93R (Starter)' ToF: 3 Round Burst Pistol Damage: 220 Upgraded Damage: 275 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: 1400 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows Summary: This is a pretty good pistol although its DPS (Damage-Per-Second) is lower than the G20 (because it is burst fire) this gun is the second most powerful pistol. It's biggest flaw is the 3-round-burst because it's not as effective as Semi/full-auto guns. 'Glock 20 (Level 6, Specialist)' ToF: Automatic Pistol Damage: 190 Upgraded Damage: 237 Pierce: 3 Zombies Cost: 2200 Mochi Coins Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas Summary: An awesome weapon that is made even more useful by the fact that the ammo is free! Good for all zombies but Mamushka's and Devs could be a struggle if you aren't careful. You'll be zipping through the hordes goin' PEW PEW PEW with this, but it is quite costly. Still definitly worth buying it if you have the coins. 'PP-19 Bizon (Starter)' ToF: Automatic SMG Damage: 300 Upgraded Damage: 375 Pierce: 4 Zombies Cost: 1200 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: The best SMG in the Normal Ranks(40 and down). A completely different class and one of the best guns on the game, and with a price tag of just 1,200 Mochi Coins and cheap ammo, it's a very tempting buy! The fire rate is slightly faster than the Vector, despite the misleading stat-bar, but it still beats every other Normal Rank unlock SMG. This weapon beats most assault rifles, and even some machine guns. 'M1 Garand (Starter)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 220 Upgraded Damage: 275 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: FREE! Range: Basic Zombies, Worms, Butchers, Shadows, Mamushkas and maybe Devs Summary: GET IT! It's got almost the same power as the FAL and is a VERY useful gun until the FAL. Powerful, mobile and accurate: and all for FREE! The only downside is this rifle doesnt hold much ammo but still GET IT! 'Beowulf (Starter)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 440 Upgraded Damage: 550 Pierce: 2 Zombies Cost: 1800 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: Basically the Baby-brother of the Grendel and is the best Assault Rifle with high damage and good accuracy. BUT with only a 40-round mag the ammo goes quickly and you'll have to reload a lot. AP rounds greatly enhances the experience with this weapon, and it becomes fully fledged with Hi-Cap Mags. {C With the latest pierce buff, its crowd control now comes on par and beyond that of the ARX160. 'ZCS Wipeout (Level 49, Elite IX)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 3500 Upgraded Damage: 4375 Pierce: Cost: 5,000 mochi coins Range: Everything and Anything (Has no trouble destroying nests) Summary: This thing kills nests faster than a flamer! To be exact, in about just 5 shots. This gun also supposedly has a faster fire rate than the skorpion! It also has the special ability (as all Bio weapons do) when you shoot a zombie, no only do their guts come out, they're lit on fire too. Talk about insult to injury. 'AA-12 (Level 6, Specialist)' ToF: Automatic Shotgun Damage: 1240 Upgraded Damage: 1550 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: 2400 MochiCoins Range: Anything and Everything (watch out of devastors punch if close range) Summary: Definitely the best in its class by A COUNTRY MILE! It's an Automatic Shotgun! Only trouble is the small slip size and its fire rate does mean you run through the mags quickly (Hi-Cap mags help alot!), but you can kill everything easily with this gun. 'SCMITR Bio-shotgun (Level 47, Elite VII)' ToF: Semi-Automatic Shotgun Damage: Very hard to find due to being too overpowered Upgraded Damage: Impossibly high, so high in fact, that the true damage is a mystery Pierce: VERY High Cost:5000 Mochicoins Range: Anything Summary: Arguably the most overpowered gun in the entire game. After shooting a zombie, the corpse explodes (damage of the explosion is a bit higher than the MGL-140). Best used in CQ. Note: It takes around 22 shots to kill a nest with ONLY the damage of the gun. 'Browning M2 (Level 6, Specialist)' ToF: Full-Auto HMG Damage: 700 Upgraded Damage: 875 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: 2000 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This will get you a load of exp and you can complete games in mere minutes, BUT you need to watch your back if this becomes your primary and watch your mag because the ammo often goes quicker than expected. Don't let this deter you though, as this is more economic than other MGs due to higher damage and pierce per shot. Overall it's an awesome gun with high power, great fire-rate, good peirce of 7, and epic range but poor mobility and slow reload. Great as a last resort. Zombies are desserts for this beast. RPG-7 (Starter) ToF: Single-Shot Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher Damage: 8500 Up-graded Damage: 10625 Pierce: Splash Damage Cost: 1400 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: A truly DEVASTATING weapon. The most powerful gun in the game, with monster damage and massive splash damage, it can kill all zombies apart from a devastator in one hit! Even devastators can be killed with this in 6 shots! Too bad it only holds one ammo.... until you get Hi-Cap Mags! You'll be shooting rainbows before you know it :D Infinite Range gun, the stats lie, the damage is OFF SCALE. The ammo is also pretty cheap. :D 'M2A1 Flamethrower (Level 20, 2nd Lieutenant)' ToF: Flames Damage: 5% and able to do 1% damage over time Upgraded Damage: 7% and able to do 2% damage over time Pierce: Splash Damage Cost: 2400 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: This has got to be the single most badass gun in the game. Takes out spawn nests in seconds! A must buy if you have the coins. You can save a ton of money by just clicking it to shoot one flame at a time. The ammo price isn't very cheap though... Note: Ammo is measured in seconds, eg; 40 seconds of continuous shooting for $500 'M41-A Grendel 12.7 (Level 20, 2nd Lieutenant)' ToF: Automatic Assault Rifle Damage: 600 Upgraded Damage: 750 Pierce: 7 Zombies Cost: 3000 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: Very good weapon and a must have. 200-round mag with strength of the Browning's .50 cal (Although a little weaker by 100 damage) and a reload speed and mobility of an Assault Rifle. $200 for 200 rounds makes the ammo cheap (for it's price), but the clip can disappear fast if you spray. Useful to have hi-cap mags, but you should still be careful of overusing this. 'JKH 0.887 CAW (Level 20, 2nd Lieutenant)' ToF: Semi-Auto Energy Weapon Damage: 3000 Upgraded Damage: 3750 Pierce: Infinite on larger zombies, 8 on swarm zombies Cost: 4000 Mochi Coins Range: Anything and Everything Summary: All I can say is, SHOOTS THROUGH WALLS!!!! Utter Devastator rape, but ammo is still EXPENSIVE. Longish reload and with only 40 ammo in one clip, not that good, great with the skill high cap mags though. And makes a cool BHZZHT noise when fires :D Note: Although Piercing is unlimited, it is hard to hit over 8 zombies with it because of it's small hit-box. Rape-trains make this weapon worthwhile though, so bring this with you on Verdam, as it is VERY useful and cost effective on that certain map! Another Important Note: While the animation for the beam may seem to come to an end, it can still hit things out of the animation, effectively giving this gun infinite range, seeing as it goes through all walls and obstacles.On Purge it is very good it can destroy nests very quickly. Guns Gallery browning.jpg|The Browning rpg2.jpg|RPG being shot flamer2.jpg|M2 Flamethrower being shot CAW..jpg|CAW in Action Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:All Pages Category:SAS3